


A lacy matter

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "Your laundry got mixed up with mine somehow and now we’re sitting in silence sorting underwear”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lacy matter

Emma sighed as she managed to grab something that looked like one of her old, plain, bra. The bright white color was now more in the pale yellow scale due to the amount of time she had been using it but she grabbed the item and put it on her own pile while she tried to not be too obvious on the way her eyes seemed to linger on the woman in front of her, a scowl decorating her features.

The blonde had been living there for over a month now and so her neighbors were still more like a series of different faces she still couldn’t recognize than anything else. One of the bad habits she had picked up when she had been on the foster system; people looked different but were the same in every place.

The brunette woman in front of her, though, had been one of her personal exceptions; shorter than her, always looking as if she was the CEO of some big company, the brunette’s brown eyes had been the first thing Emma had noticed from her when they had seen each other in the elevator the same day she had returned from a quick grocery run. The brunette had looked at her, then at the bag she was holding and had asked in the most beautiful tone Emma had ever listened.

“2nd?”

The blonde had nodded, unable to say anything else and so the brunette had hummed and pressed the button, a warm yet distant smile on her lips.

However that hadn’t been the last time they had seen each other and so, when a few weeks after that Emma had seen the brunette exiting from a cab at the same time she was entering in the place, she had nodded at her and asked for her name, trying to make small talk as the two of them waited for the elevator. The brunette had looked at her twice before answering, a brief “Regina” on her lips before the elevator had opened its doors on the second floor where Emma had been forced to exit without enough time to actually answer back.

The third time she had actually had the time to see two different things. One, Regina actually knew  that her name was Emma since she had already asked to the dark haired woman that lived in front of her and two, she was incredibly beautiful.

Not that she hadn’t noticed that the first time but still when she had seen her preparing herself for going to run Emma’s mouth had suddenly felt as dry as the Sahara and the blonde had had problems to even find a way to say something as the brunette’s long legs stretched in front of her, brown eyes looking at her awkwardly.

Emma wasn’t entirely sure if the other woman was just hard to talk or lacking  in the social skills department  but when she had found that Sunday morning knocking her door (Thanks Mary Margaret for knowing where she lived) and blushing profusely while trying to explain that she didn’t know exactly how but it looked like her clothes had gotten mixed up since she had seen what looked to be her initials on one of the panties she would have been the first one to look at her with a weird look and proceed to close the door without even answering back. Fortunately for her Regina had blinked, blushed ever so slightly, and proceed to follow her in complete silence as Emma tried not to die out of embarrassment.

Glancing at the woman once again, pieces of clothing slowly managing to come back to her as she did so, she bit her lips, silence still hanging between the two of them. Regina seemed annoyed; brows frowned and lips pursed, but the blonde still didn’t know if it was because she was there or just that the whole thing made her as uncomfortable as Emma was.

Not that she minded the knowledge that Regina actually liked to wear lacy underwear that probably looked very good on her but well, she wasn’t exactly ready to explain why almost everything she possessed was white or red and without anything that could be considered “lace”

“I’m sorry” She finally said after a few more minutes of awkwardness.

That sentence made Regina stop her motions, her fingers dropping something that looked mouthwatering from where Emma was seated. Holding back a cough the blonde pointed at the little mountain they had created with their mixed underwear.

“About this” She continued “I know you are probably furious with this, I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry”

The brunette sighed and Emma swallowed nervously; according to Mary Margaret Regina was well known because of her displays of rage. If it hadn’t been because to Emma the woman looked anything but murderous she probably would have listened to the noisy woman that lived in front of her; the woman looked about to say something callous, or kill her, or maybe both.

“I’m not furious Miss Swan” The brunette finally said, shrugging while she kept with her work. “I’m just simply amazed that this sort of thing had happened” “ And tired.” She added.

The blonde nodded, not sure of what to say to that statement and wondering how the brunette’s voice could sound as it did.

“ _This is not fair”_ She thought, closing her eyes for a second in pure frustration as Regina handed her one of the few good red thongs she owned.

“A pretty color” Regina said, making Emma open back her eyes and look at the other woman completely speechless as the brunette pointed at the thing with one of her hands “It goes with your personality”

“Fierce?” The blonde asked, unable to stop herself and actually chuckling when the other woman shook her head, a small glint of amusement dancing on her eyes.

“Bold”

The blonde laughed at that, Regina had indeed read her quite well for being only the fourth time they saw each other and feeling slightly more confident she looked at the amount of black the other woman possessed.

“And what does black mean?” She asked, a lopsided grin curling her lips.

Regina shrugged, picking another garment before putting it on her pile. “That I like black” She succinctly explained making Emma blush and look away, slightly embarrassed.

Smiling, the brunette kept talking, making Emma look back at her with scarlet still dusting her cheeks “I also happen to think that white doesn’t look good on me”

“I think white would look perfect on you” The blonde blurted out, making the other woman laugh at that as she thanked whatever gods that were listening to her that no one else was at the laundry with the two of them.

“Thank you Miss Swan” The ever polite woman replied, making Emma roll her eyes at that. Still trying to not die out of embarrassment the green-eyed woman huffed.

“Just call me Emma please”

“Emma it is then” Regina replied a smile on her lips.

The two of them happily sorted out the rest of the underwear; Emma still stealing glances every now and then as Regina kept folding everything. Albeit the silence wasn’t as awkward as before Emma licked her lips a few times as she grabbed, and discarded, what looked to be one of the other woman’s bras.

“Thank you for telling me what happened” The brunette said once they were finished, bags (In Emma’s case at least) on their hands as they closed the room’s door and walked towards the elevator, the doors screeching a little as they finally entered in the little space.

“No problem” The blonde answered back, nervousness starting to grow inside of her as the elevator started to climb up, numbers changing. “Would you… want to repeat it?”

At the other woman’s stunned silence Emma blushed, the doors already screeching, signaling she had just arrived to the second floor. Turning and looking at the other woman she tried to explain herself.

“Not the clothing part, not that I didn’t like it but… would you want to go to take some coffee with me? Someday?”

The brunette narrowed her eyes, the elevator ringing showing that the doors were about to close. Just as Emma started to think that she had made a huge mistake the slightly shorter woman nodded, a smirk on her face that made Emma melt “I think that could be arranged”


End file.
